


Laments

by Kirity



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Genichiro - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Violence, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Omega!Wolf - Freeform, as usual, genichiro is emotionally stunted and hurts everyone he loves, once again wolf gets the short end of the stick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirity/pseuds/Kirity
Summary: Genichiro always ruins everything.
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this in a feverish haze at like 2AM until I finally passed out at 5AM. It's rough and unedited, and basically amounts to Genichiro blaming all of his problems on 'fOr ThE sAkE oF aShInA' until that excuse won't fly anymore. This is not a happy fic, except for maybe at the end. I hope you all enjoy.  
> [ Here's my twitter account if you want to come and yell at me! ](https://twitter.com/McKirity)  
> [ And here's the Genikiro discord server if you want to hang out.](https://discord.gg/Kp7BjHVz8h)

It is for the sake of Ashina.

Genichiro had thought nothing of taking the shinobi’s arm, or of throwing him into the dungeons for Doujun to play with. Truly, he did not expect to ever see the shinobi again, so when he learns that the shinobi is an omega, he is caught off guard, to say the least. A surprise, but not an unwelcome one.

The shinobi is all that the Divine Heir has left. Genichiro had hoped that by leaving him at the mercy of Doujun’s knife, it would be enough to coerce the boy into handing over the Dragon’s Heritage, but knowing what the shinobi is now, it would be a waste. Omegas are already rare enough in this part of Japan, let alone males. If torture will not move his master, then perhaps seeing him reduced to a docile mate and broodmare will. And of course, an Omega bearing the mark of the Dragon’s Heritage would surely produce strong heirs, and be able to withstand the dangers of childbirth.

He may be a lowly shinobi, far beneath Genichiro’s station, but it is for the sake of Ashina. That is what Genichiro tells himself as he pulls the shinobi from the dungeons, and chains him inside of Moonview tower, and waits for his heat.

 _For Ashina_ , he thinks, when the servants tell him that it has finally come. _Ashina, Ashina, Ashina,_ as he wanders into the tower and his mouth begins to water at the overwhelming scent of sakura and want and desperation.

Genichiro had never been with an Omega in heat before, and so he is caught off guard by the shinobi’s blatant hunger. His Alpha instincts demand that he bury his teeth in his throat and his knot in his cunt, again and again and again until his mate is finally satisfied and _his._ It is days before the heat finally fades, and when it does, Genichiro finds that he can’t remember much about it.

Mostly, he remembers waking up after it has passed, squinting against the morning sunlight, and finding the shinobi watching him. His hair is loose, strands falling across his face, head pillowed against Genichiro’s bicep. His eyes are drowsy, warm, _fond_. Genichiro can’t look away.

The shinobi reaches out to him with his remaining hand, and Genichiro—

_—leaves._

_For Ashina,_ Genichiro reminds himself. The shinobi is nothing more than a means to an end. Once the Divine Heir has given him the Dragon’s Heritage, and once he is granted a heir, then he has no more use for him. He is just a shinobi, after all. Unsuitable to be the wife of a daimyo, even if he might bear strong children.

That is what Genichiro tells himself as he puts him out of his mind.

As the Alpha inside him howls, and stalks, and keens.

As Genichiro tries to silence it with training, paperwork, and sake, until one night he drinks too much sake and he finds himself stumbling into Moonview tower, pulled along by the scent of sakura. When he finally lays eyes on his Omega, the Alpha inside him purrs and unwinds and drags him closer.

Genichiro is _furious._

At what, he isn’t sure. Himself, for being so weak. The shinobi, for being his mate. Whichever it is, the relief in the shinobi’s eyes vanishes as Genichiro grabs him and throws him to the ground, gasping as he seizes him by the legs. When he finally presses inside, Genichiro closes his eyes and revels in the sensation.

A strangled noise reaches his ears. _“Stop…"_

Genichiro looks down at wide, golden eyes staring up with fear. Rage crackles through him anew, and he tightens a fist into the shinobi’s hair to force those eyes out of sight.

“You should be grateful,” he snarls. “I could’ve had anyone, but now I have you. Not a princess, a noblewoman, or even a prostitute, but a mere _shinobi._ Don’t look at me with those hideous eyes. Don’t make a noise. _Don’t make me angry_.”

If nothing else, the shinobi is obedient.


	2. Chapter 2

The shinobi is three months pregnant when Genichiro leaves for war.

Genichiro visits him at Moonview Tower sporadically, just enough to satisfy the Alpha inside him. It had been galling at first, brought low by something as simple as instincts, but Genichiro eventually comes to terms with it. Instincts are instincts, and there are worse ways to pass a night than fucking a warm hole. Genichiro takes care of business, the shinobi face down and quiet, and leaves immediately after he’s done.

Nothing changes even when the shinobi is confirmed pregnant. The Alpha inside him does grow more restless, driven by the need to protect its mate and young, but Genichiro doesn’t have the time for it. The Divine Heir has finally handed over the Dragon’s Heritage, and Genichiro must prepare for war. The Ministry must be driven out of Ashina. 

Genichiro leaves just as the shinobi’s belly begins swelling, and does not return until a year later. The road is long and hard and vicious, and his scars inch further across his chest and neck with each battle. Genichiro forgets about the shinobi completely, until he receives a letter congratulating him on becoming a father. A healthy Alpha girl, the spitting image of him. Genichiro stares at the letter until the world around him begins to swim and everything is muted.

Finally, Genichiro goes home.

A banquet is held in honor of their victory. Ashina is safe, and not even death could take her lord. For the first time in a long time, Genichiro is _happy._ He has fulfilled his duty, to country and clan, and secured Ashina’s future and prosperity. He sits at the head of the banquet hall, surrounded by his loyal retainers and friends — and right next to him, his mate and heir.

As far as he can tell, Isshin had ordered that the shinobi be brought to castle, and to have his own quarters set aside for him. Space for himself, and any future children. As he watches him from the corner of his eyes, Genichiro decides he likes the sound of that. The shinobi has finally gained some weight, especially on the parts that matter, and the red of his richly patterned kimono highlight a beauty that Genichiro had never noticed before. Hunger stirs deep in his belly, and for once it isn’t solely driven by the Alpha inside. 

Genichiro blames the sake when he reaches out and settles his hand over the shinobi’s exposed nape, right over the claiming bite. He flinches, but doesn’t move away. Genichiro croons, breathing in the heady scent of sakura.

And then, in the shinobi’s arm, their daughter laughs and grabs onto his sleeve. Genichiro laughs back, desires forgotten, and the rest of the banquet is spent entertaining her, his precious heir, the future of Ashina. 

Before long, she begins dozing off in her mother’s arm, and the shinobi excuses himself from the banquet. Genichiro watches him go until he’s out of sight, then grabs a passing servant to make _certain_ that his mate will be waiting for him in his quarters. It isn’t until he’s drunk enough that he can barely see straight that Genichiro finally leaves, stumbling through the castle laughing and singing under his breath like he’s still a young man. He isn’t entirely sure how he makes it back, but when he does, his mate is kneeling by his bed, dressed in simple white robes. Genichiro breathes him in, and _wants._

He takes, as is his right, again and again until his thighs will no longer cooperate and he rolls over onto the futon once his knot pops free. He pulls the shinobi into his arms, and as he noses into his hair and neck, Genichiro thinks of how quiet he is and how he’ll have to rectify that. He wants to hear more of him, see more of him — _needs_ all of him. The Alpha in him croons, relieved to be home.

There is a knock at the door. “Lord Wolf,” a timid voice says. “Your daughter is hungry.”

The shinobi jolts in his arms. Genichiro tightens his grip, and grunts, “Bring her in.”

Genichiro watches as his mate tucks his daughter to his chest, fussing and hiccuping until she finds her way to a nipple and latches on. The scent of sakura and milk proves to be dangerously lulling, and as sleep comes in like the tide, Genichiro tucks his face into the crook of his mate’s neck and closes his eyes.

 _I could get used to this,_ he thinks.

The next morning, Genichiro wakes up to an empty bed.

The Alpha in him rages, until sense sieves through his pounding head and he sits up. The shinobi’s scent is still thick in his bed, but the sheets are cold and his clothes are gone. _Where did he go?_ Genichiro wonders, feet carrying him through the castle. _Where is my family?_ as he wanders into the shinobi’s quarters.

It’s early enough that most of the castle is asleep. Genichiro relaxes as a child’s cooing cuts through the silence, followed by his mate’s soft murmuring. He follows the sounds to a door, and pulls it open.

 _Why did you leave?_ He wants to ask. _I missed you. I need you._

Genichiro says nothing. Not when his mate stares up at him with wide, terrified eyes, curling around their child as if he needs to protect her. As if Genichiro is a _threat._ The acrid stench of fear fills his noise, and the Alpha in him howls to pull his mate close, but— _but—_

_Don’t make me angry._

“Lord Genichiro,” a nearby servant nervously asks. “Do you need something?”

“I—“ Genichiro stands there, searching for the words, but in the end, there is nothing to say. His mate isn’t even looking at him — just kneeling by the heart, head bowed, hair hanging around his face, so _vulnerable_ it hurts. 

Genichiro leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to summarize things to make it faster for me: after kicking out the ministry, Ashina starts going around conquering their neighboring enemies, and wildly succeeds because ya know immortality. Wolf is still Genichiro’s mate, and he’s still pushing out babies for him. Like 10-ish years since this whole nightmare started. Also the eldest child’s name is Tomoe bc I’m original like that shut up

Tomoe and her younger siblings are waiting at the top of the stairs when Genichiro returns home from war, jumping up and down and waving and calling out to him. A few run down the stairs and leap into his arms, and Genichiro swings them around and around as the rest of his children gather close. It isn’t until Genichiro is heading up through the castle to his quarters that he asks, quietly, “Where is your mother?”

Tomoe’s smile falters. She looks at him for a long, long moment, then says, “The baby is about to come. He’s not feeling well.”

Of course. They had just confirmed Wolf was pregnant when he had to leave, and little more than half a year has passed since then. He must be carrying another Alpha if he’s grown so big that he can’t even come down to welcome him home. Or attend the banquet later that night, as Genichiro sits alone and tries not to fidget at his absence. He’s home, and the Alpha inside him doesn’t understand why his Omega isn’t with him.

Nor is he there in his quarters, kneeling by his bed, when Genichiro finally excuses himself. He understands, he does, but the frustration rises and the Alpha keens until he can’t take it anymore. Genichiro stumbles out of his room and through the castle, cursing his grandfather under his breath for placing his mate and his children so far away from him, until he arrives to Wolf’s quarters.

He tries to be quiet, but Wolf’s golden eyes are already fixed on him when he steps inside. They shine like stars through the darkness, beautiful enough to take his breath away, following as he tiptoes closer. There’s just enough light left in the hearth that Genichiro can make out their youngest, Shiromaru, curled up around his swollen belly.

Genichiro wraps his arms around them both, and buries his face into Wolf’s hair. The Alpha in him settles. He’s _home,_ and now he can sleep. 

The Alpha in him purrs, and the scent of sakura fills his lungs, and Genichiro presses his mouth to Wolf’s neck.

Wolf stiffens. “Shiromaru,” he whispers, and Genichiro sits up and gently takes their son into his arms. He steps out into the hallway and calls for a servant, and passes him off still dead to the world. When he comes back inside, Wolf is trying to prop himself up on his remaining arm, face stricken. His hair has grown so long, and falls over him so beautifully. Genichiro feels himself hardening as he comes back to bed.

“The baby,” Wolf says as he seizes him by the hips. Genichiro kisses his ear, gently lowering him back down onto the futon. When he slips a hand between his thighs, Wolf grabs his forearm hard enough that nails dig into skin.

Genichiro bites at his throat. “I missed you,” he says. “Do not deny me this. I need you.”

As always, Wolf is quiet he takes him. Understandable in this case, with all of their children only a few rooms away. Genichiro pulls him onto his side when he tries rolling onto his belly, both to keep their unborn child safe and to give him a good view of his mate. It’s not often that Genichiro gets to have him while he’s so round with child like this. The mere sight of him makes Genichiro ache with need.

Genichiro holds him close when they’re done, nuzzling into his neck and hair and kissing his ears. Usually, Wolf waits until he’s asleep before heading back to his quarters, but given that they’re already here, there’s nowhere for him to go. Maybe for once, Genichiro will wake up with his mate in his arms, instead of a cold, empty bed.

 _I could get use to that,_ he thinks, and closes his eyes.

Wolf takes a shuddering breath. He sits up, smacking away Genichiro’s arms, and reaches for his clothes.

“What are you doing?” Genichiro asks, as he pulls a robe around himself. With only one arm, Wolf can’t tie an obi, so he holds the opening together as he shuffles towards the door. Genichiro reaches out and grabs him by the shoulder.

Wolf flinches away, and flees.

For a long, long while, Genichiro does nothing but stare at the dark, empty doorway. The futon is rife with Wolf’s scent, but the sheets are growing cold. The Alpha in him is desperate to find his mate and comfort him. Genichiro thinks of drowsy, warm, _fond_ eyes, and a hand reaching towards him.

Often, he dreams of reaching back.

Eventually, Genichiro becomes aware of the filth clinging to him. Semen and slick, as well as the fact he had just come back from a campaign and sat through a banquet. Genichiro gets to his feet, and heads through a silent castle towards the baths.

That is where he finds his mate, pouring buckets of water over himself and scrubbing at his skin.

His face is blank, and he moves as if simply going through the motions. Genichiro watches from the shadows as his mate does his best to clean himself with one arm, moving around his enormous belly. A part of him longs to join him, to prove his worth as his Alpha, but— 

_But—_

Eventually, Wolf gets to his feet and stumbles into the steaming baths. He draws his knees to his body, arm wrapped around himself, shoulders shaking. His head is bowed low enough that his hair parts around the nape of his neck, revealing the scarred over remains of the claiming bite.

Genichiro watches, and watches, and watches.


	4. Chapter 4

Genichiro is returning home from war when he receives news that Wolf has given birth. Twins, this time; both of them girls. Betas. Beautiful, healthy, happy babies, just as all of their children have been. As the years wore on, Genichiro had feared that something would eventually go wrong, that there would be a miscarriage or a deformation or even a stillborn, but the Dragon’s Heritage has not let them down. Another pair of children to celebrate, among many more.

The worst of the journey is behind him, but the road is still long and difficult. Genichiro writes home, asking after the twins, the rest of the children, the castle, his wife — and Tomoe, his pride and joy, heir of the clan, writes back and assures him that all is well. The children are well, the castle is well, her wife is well, and best of all, they’re expecting. Genichiro had been doubtful when she had chosen the daughter of a fallen clan to be her consort, but he is more than happy to be proven wrong. He is careful to count all of his blessings as he pushes through each mile, lest he anger the gods for taking all that he has for granted.

Perhaps he’ll retire. He’s already abdicated the title of daimyo to Tomoe; maybe it’s time to hand over the title of general to one of his sons. He isn’t getting any younger, after all.

And neither is Wolf.

Halfway back, he comes across a craftsman selling _temari_ balls, cobbled together with colored twine and rice husks. Despite the crude materials, Genichiro’s eyes fall on two patterned with hydrangeas and morning glories; they’ve made it a habit to name their Beta and Omega daughters after flowers. He’s yet to have any named Ajisai or Asagao. Genichiro buys them for a pretty penny, and keeps them safely tucked away for the rest of the journey. It will be some time before the girls are old enough to properly play with them, but he’s loathe to return home empty-handed. Just the idea of watching them gum on it softens him far more than it should. 

Genichiro returns to the castle in the late evening. Tomoe is waiting on the stairs with her wife, and a number of his grown children. They welcome him home and thank him for so thoroughly putting down the rebellion further to the north, and pull him inside for the celebratory banquet.

Genichiro gently pries them off. “It’s been a very long journey,” he says. “I just want to be with my wife, and meet the twins.”

His family falls silent. They look at each other. Finally, Tomoe sighs, rubs her hand across her face, and says, “We need to talk.”

It’s strange sitting in his former office, not behind the desk but on the other side of it. The look on Tomoe’s face is grim and unmoving. Icy fear grips his throat. “What’s going on? Did something happen to your mother?”

Tomoe shakes her head. “No… he’s fine, it’s just…” 

As she trails off, a thousand terrible scenarios flash through his head. Wolf, hurt and sick, his golden eyes flashing in the dark, his arm wrapped around his swollen belly, so small and beautiful and helpless it hurts. The Alpha in him howls. “ _Tell me._ ”

Tomoe sighs. “He’s not here anymore. We sent him away, along with our youngest siblings.”

 _“What?”_ Her words don’t make any sense. The Alpha inside him paces, keening for his mate. “I don’t understand,” Genichiro says. “Where is my wife?

Her eyes harden. “He was never your wife,” Tomoe snarls.

Genichiro begins to shake. 

“You don’t — you don’t understand. You had no right— _no right—_ ”

“And you had no right to force our mother to be your mate, but you still did it anyways.” Her voice is raw and furious, like a thousand glass shards scraping along her throat. “I grew up watching you make him miserable. Years and years of dragging him along and raping him and forcing him to bear all your children. I couldn’t do anything then, but now, as your _daimyo_ , I finally can.”

Genichiro thinks of terrified golden eyes and a strangled voice saying _stop._ Two arms, one whole and the other ruined, wrapped around his child as he curls his entire body over them, as if waiting to take a blow. Sinking into steaming waters, shoulders shaking, sobs muffled in the steam. Empty eyes and a quiet face no matter how many treasures, or sweets, or promises Genichiro heaps upon him.

As the silence stretches between them, Tomoe leans back with a sigh.

“Mother is safe and happy where he is,” she says. “I personally went with him and our siblings to make sure they all got settled in. Some of the castle staff and guards have gone with him, and Shiromaru will help him look after the estate. I’m also making plans to hire tutors so the little ones will receive the same quality of education as—“

“I still haven’t met the twins,” Genichiro whispers. He still needs to give them those temari balls. 

Tomoe softens. “When they’re old enough, I’ll ask them to come visit,” she says, as if that’s enough. As if that will make up for Wolf’s absence. As if he hadn’t just been betrayed by his own heir in the worst possible way.

“What am I going to do?” He asks.

“Take a concubine if you want. Or even a wife, it doesn’t matter. Go on a journey of enlightenment, follow the path of the sword, spend the rest of your life in brothels, I don’t care. You just need to stay the hell away from our mother.” After a long, empty moment, Tomoe adds. “That’s all.”

Genichiro doesn’t remember getting to his feet. He doesn’t remember stumbling through the castle, instincts taking him to Wolf’s quarters, always noisy and messy with so many children and babies running around. It’s quiet now, so quiet that the Alpha inside him is unsettled. It curls up tight in his chest, whimpering. He finds himself in Wolf’s room, empty and pristine and cold. Where his futon has always, _always_ been laid out, all messy sheets and lumpy stuffing from decades of use, all that’s left is Wolf’s scent and that of their children. 

In that empty space, Genichiro falls to his knees. He thinks of Wolf, eyes drowsy and warm and fond, reaching out to him. He closes his eyes, and reaches back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this was purely from Genichiro's POV and I didn't really want to write a whole damn novel, here's what was missing between the scenes: Genichiro realizes that he's been a dick to Wolf and tries to fix it, but it's too little too late at that point. Wolf has always loved his children more than he ever feared/hated Genichiro, and if he had both arms, he would've taken off with his eldest the moment she was born and got as far from Ashina as humanly possible. Unfortunately, because he was missing an arm, he feared that he wouldn't have been able to adequately care and protect his kids, and then they just kept coming and coming. Emma did eventually convince the Sculptor to give Wolf the prosthetic, but by then he wouldn't have been able to bring all of his children with him and leaving even one behind was not an option. So Wolf kept his head down and endured and did his best to not give Genichiro a reason to separate him from his children.
> 
> As for the kids, they eventually figured out what was going on between their parents. So the moment Tomoe became daimyo and her father was out of the castle, she arranged for her mom to get the fuck out of the castle and far from Genichiro. As for whether Genichiro will actually stay away.... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
